Jasmine (Dasavatharam)
Jasmine (Mallika Sherawat) is an antagonist in the 2008 Indian sci-fi action film "Dasavatharam". The film title translates as "The Ten Incarnations" in English. Jasmine first appears performing as a dancer and singer up on a stage at a Las Vegas nightclub, wearing fishnet stockings and a risque outfit. When she finishes the number, she is visited in her dressing room by CIA agent Christian Fletcher (Kamal Haasan), who wants to hire her. It is determined that Jasmine has been trained by the CIA in Pakistan and is fluent in both English and Hindi. Fletcher has the Doctor (Ramesh Khanna) check her out. After Fletcher leaves, Jasmine seduces the Doctor by taking him in the back room and performing a private dance that includes handcuffs, a whip, and leads to a bed. At the climax of the dance, she uses her hair pin to stab him in the stomach and then into the jugular vein. Next we see Fletcher getting a suitcase of cash and Jasmine asks him if there is anything else he wants her to take up. He responds yes, and the two embrace with her on his lap. He asks her to marry him, and the next thing we see is the two performing the ritual before a priest. His intention is to use Jasmine as a translater and henchwoman and obtain a vector-virus intended as a bio-weapon. The virus had been created by a bio-scientist Govindarajan. When the scientist had determined that it was not safe, he tried to sabotage the experiment. However, the remaining sample was stolen by his boss, Dr. Sethu, who planned to sell it to a terrorist group. Govind later snuck it out of the lab and it was inadvertantly shipped from the U.S. to India. Having figured out the whearabouts of the virus, Jasmine and Fletcher go through homeland security at an airport. As she embraces Fletcher, she waves at another man, showing that she is a double agent. After arriving in India, Fletcher has a gun pointed at him by an inspector, but Jasmine shows up and relieves him of his gun by using her own gun. They then shoot one of the guards. They take the other officer as a hostage and threaten Govind. After exiting the city, Govind escapes from the two and reaches Chidambaram. Fletcher and Jasmine follow him. In the city, Jasmine uses her charms to seduce an undercover police officer and a courier in an alley. As the men are destracted by viewing her fake tattoos, Fletcher sneaks up and stabs the officer. The courier gets away, and Fletcher and Jasmine are trapped by some bamboo stalks that fall down around them. Meanwhile, Govind's grandmother places the veil containing the virus in an idol being used during a parade. After getting free, Fletcher shoots a gun that causes an elephant to stampede. Govind holding the goddess (filled with a germ virus) is knocked off a cart, and the virus goes flying. Jasmine and Govind struggle for the bomb, and Jasmine is knocked into some pots and pans. She is momentarily knocked out. After regaining her composure she runs through the streets with a knife to attack Govind. Out of nowhere, the elephant scoops her up off the ground with his trunk and flings her through the air. She lands impaled on a large roofing stake off the ground about 8 feet high. When Fletcher arrives at the scene, he can tell that the impalement is fatal, and instead of helping her, he shoots her in the head killing her. Gallery 3d7cvu.gif 3d7d0e.gif screenshot_18117.png 3d7d7a.gif 3d7d43.gif 3d7dd6.gif 3d7djw.gif 3d7drb.gif screenshot_18121.png 3d7dus.gif 3d7dzt.gif 3d7e9h.gif 3d7e61.gif 3d7edm.gif 3d7eg8.gif 3d7ekk.gif screenshot_18118.png 3d7eyk.gif 3d7f2u.gif 3d7f5f.gif 3d7f8z.gif 3d7fkl.gif 3d7fnj.gif 3d7fqv.gif 3d7fyu.gif 3d7g23.gif Category:2000s Category:Assassin Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Eye Mask Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Killed By Animal Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Murderer Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pistol Category:Showgirl Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Wedding Dress Category:Whip Category:Fate: Deceased